Slide gates for use in metal casting are known. Some of these slide gates include a fixed frame member with a fixed refractory plate connected thereto and a movable frame member with a movable refractory plate connected thereto. The fixed frame member can be attached to the lower surface of a vessel such as, for example, a ladle, tundish or furnace, adjacent an opening therein. A first fixed nozzle extends from the upper frame into the opening. A second nozzle extends downwardly from the movable frame member. Each of the nozzles and each of the refractory plates includes an opening extending therethrough. The opening in the upper nozzle and upper refractory plate are aligned. The movable frame member can be alternatively positioned such that the openings in the movable refractory plate and lower nozzle are aligned to varying degrees with the openings in the fixed refractory plate and upper nozzle, thereby allowing molten metal to flow from the vessel through the opening of the upper nozzle, the opening in the fixed refractory plate, the opening in the movable refractory plate and the opening in the lower nozzle. The greater the degree of alignment, the greater the rate of flow through the slide gate. Thus, the rate of flow can be increased or decreased by varying the degree of alignment during the casting operation. Alternatively, the movable frame member can be positioned such that the openings in the movable refractory plate and lower nozzle are not aligned with the openings in the fixed refractory plate and the upper nozzle, thereby preventing molten metal from flowing from the vessel and through the slide gate. Examples of known slide gates are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,435 to Toaldo and U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,201 to Mitsui, et al.